Vampire Academy: Touch
by Lauz1
Summary: One Night. Just the Two of them. Rose and Dimitri Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Please RR!
1. One Little Drink

He was touching me. Not touching me as in we're in the middle of a workout and he's touching me because he's kicking my ass but touching me as in we're in the middle of a full on make out session and his hands are paying very close attention to my body. I hadn't envisioned this when I had manoeuvred my way like Spiderman along the school's roof and carefully shimmied my way down the convenient drainpipe that was located right beside his window. He was of course alerted to something lurking in the shadows and by the thunderous look on his face when I had tapped gently at his open window, he would have preferred to have been confronted by a Strigoi vampire than by me.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" My tone was irritated when it should have been seducing.

"No," He took a step back away from the window allowing me room to make my big entrance. I shuffled closer and jumped down onto the floor quite gracefully considering the outfit I was wearing. My black, purple and grey patterned five inch heels made a slight thud as they hit the carpet, my skin tight black dress showing off every dangerous curve that my body had to offer hiked up my body ever so slightly. "Knocking at the door not challenging enough for you anymore?" He asked in a sarcastic tone as he turned his back to me.

"I was out for a walk…" I rebuffed his apparent indifference to me. "Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?" I asked my eyes taking in everything inside of his room. The only other time I had seen the inside of this room was when I had been under the spell of a pendant which had forced me to him, or rather it had played on my desires for him and pulled me to him.

He finally turned and faced me but it wasn't to take in my criminally dangerous outfit but to stare at me with a hard face. "I think you've already had enough don't you?"

"I had one little drink," Which it was – one little drink, if that, a few sips of champagne. "You really piss me off you know that," I frowned placing my hands on my hips, which combined with my annoyed face probably made me look like an irritated schoolgirl hardly the image I wanted to project. "I'm seventeen years old, my friends are out there," I pointed towards the window, "getting wasted on vodka shots and probably getting all primal with one another and you're giving me a hard time?" I paused, giving myself to catch my breath so I could continue my completely unjust rant. "I had a few sips of champagne…I didn't kiss or do anything with anyone, I didn't get into any fights…which is a miracle in itself…and all I really wanted to do was spend some time with you – to _be_ with you." I admitted sheepishly.

And just like my rant back in the gymnasium a few weeks back when I had accused him of not caring, when he lost some of his self control, when he had kissed me so passionately, so fiercely that it made my lips feel like they were burning – just like then, he moved across the room shortening the distance between us and cupped my face with his hands. Brushing my dark hair aside with his hands, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, soft but firm.

And that was only the beginning.


	2. One Little Kiss

He pressed my back up against the wall as his body moved tightly into mine. It almost felt like one of our training sessions only we were both vertical and his lips were playing close attention to my neck. My heart was fluttering at an alarming rate inside my body, it was a good thing it was enclosed by a bone cage otherwise it would have catapulted out of my body.

"This is wrong," His hot breath tickled against my neck but he didn't stop bombarding my neck with kisses. Even though he had no fangs his close attention to my neck was strangely erotic. As his lips moved to the indent of my collar bone, my body reacted by my chest pushing out closer into him as a deep sigh of pure ecstasy escaped my lips.

I had the body of a femme fetale, there was no denying that. With my dark hair, dark eyes and voluptuous breasts I was a magnet for any kind of male attention from the guys in this school. Dhamphir girls like me were a stark constant to Moroi women with their stick figured supermodel esque bodies.

Dimitri pulled his lips from my neck and his body away from mine so that we were no longer touching. His breathing was ragged which told me everything that I needed to know – that maybe he did think it was wrong but that didn't mean he didn't want it, me. "You need to leave, Rose." His voice was hard but shaky somehow and his Russian accent more pronounced, but his eyes were still clouded over with desire.

I should have left. It would have been the responsible thing to do and hadn't I been trying so desperately to show him that I had matured from the impulsive, act first think later Rose Hathaway? "You don't want me to…" It wasn't a question, unlike our many other almost encounters I was sure that he wanted me to stay.

Stepping forward away from the wall, I kept my eyes on him as my hands reached around to the back of my dress. It was a good thing that I hadn't been a tomboy during my teen years otherwise unzipping the dress from the back would have been more complicated than it was. My fingers found quickly found the zip but I took my time pulling the zip down to its end. In my mind I was giving him an out; if he didn't want to see me in all my femme fatale glory then he would have to physically stop me. But he didn't.

I bit down on the inside of my bottom lip as his dark brown eyes continued to stare wordlessly into mine. The zip reached its mark and I hesitated. I had never willingly tried to seduce anyone before. Sure I had fooled around with a few guys in the past, but Dimitri was the only person who had actually seen me half naked, who had been the only one to touch me while I was at my most vulnerable. And that had been under a spell.

My resolve was starting to shake, he hadn't stopped me stepping out of my dress but he had made no movement forward to help me either. Your such an idiot, I scolded myself hoping that tomorrow I would be able to blame this completely embarrassing event on the few sips of champagne – of course I would claim momentary insanity.

"Uh," I stuttered closing my eyes, keeping a hold of the dress so that it would completely expose me. "This was stupid…" I had never been an overly emotional girl, even during the so called awkward years which I had sailed through unscathed. But I felt myself close to tears. I shook my head about to take a step forward, to go out the same way I came in – through the window, when I felt his hands press against my cheeks.

"Rose look at me…" His voice came out as a soft caress, which only fuelled the imminent tears.

I opened my eyes only to find them slightly obscured by water. Great, I thought to myself. If I blink I cry and there was no way I would be able not to blink in the time it took me to tuck the tail between my legs and leave his room. The water began to weigh down my eyes as he continued to look at me until a traitor tear escaped its home.

He moved his face closer into mine as his lips once against pressed against mine. His hands trailed down the side of my neck leaving a burning sensation in their trail. "Roza," He murmured my name against my lips as his hands continued over my shoulders, down my arms to my hips. His large hands gripped my curvy waist and pulled my body into his so that I could feel every outline of his body.

His lips trailed from my lips to my cheeks to the bottom of my earlobe while his hands moved down to the edge of my dress. Scooping the thin fabric in his hands he lifted the dress up above my waist, his lips moving back to mine.

It was a good thing I had opted for the pink laced Victoria Secret French knickers rather than my usual comfortable boy shorts. These were sexier at least I thought so. Dimitri wasn't paying them the slightest bit of attention.

His left hand dropped its scoop of black dress and instead found my inner thigh, slowly and teasingly working it's way up.

My body shivered with anticipation.

I may have had the body of a femme fatale but my previous sexual experience was non existent. That status was looking like it was about to change.


	3. One Little Touch

His touch was gentle and light and yet somehow still powerful. I swallowed the air trapped inside of my throat as his hand lightly trailed up my inner thigh until it found the pink laced French knickers Lissa had picked out for me on a previous shipping trip. And instead of removing them, like I thought he would, his fingers began to slowly trace the laced patterns. My body arched from his touch causing his fingers to deepen into my skin while I closed my eyes and pressed my head back against the wall, allowing myself to drown in this new sensation.

"Look at me, Rose" It was the second time tonight he had told me to look at him but it was his very pronounced Russian accent that pulled me from my daze. My eyes opened and found him watching me intently, his dark eyes clouded over with smoky desire.

Abruptly he stopped tracing the laced patterns and instead found the edge of my dress again. He lifted the hem slowly, skimming the dress up my thighs, over my stomach and breasts until he had pulled it up and over my head and while my body was living in the here and now, my mind was racing, recalling a previous experience with Dimitri that had me baring my body and soul. The similarities between the situations was remarkable; one moment I was pouncing on him in a black dress and the next moment I was being manhandled while half naked by a demigod.

Only this time we weren't being played by a psychotic Moroi and the touches weren't induced by any spell, it was good old fashioned lust and love.

As his eyes appraised me the blood rushes to my cheeks and completely flushed my face. I stepped forward and leaned up on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing my body to his.

"I need you," I whispered into his perfectly sculptured covered chest. I pulled my arms from his neck and moved then down his chest. Damn that stupid grey t-shirt, couldn't he have at least had the decency of being half naked when I hopped through his window?

As if reading my mind, he moved his own hands to the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it up, over his chest and head and threw it to the floor. The sight of his naked rock hard abs made the already fluttering butterflies in my stomach go completely crazy.

Okay so I was a complete and utter badass when it came to advanced guardian combat, I was the one who usually took the lead in the class and let the others follow. But this – being here – was completely new and I didn't have the slightest idea of how to go forward. So I went for what was reachable, his left nipple.

I licked the outer rim of his left nipple before taking it fully in my mouth and planting a very soft, sensual kiss over it.

And boy did he react.

A moan escaped his lips and his hands reached down and cupped me, lifting me up and off of the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist to balance myself and wrapped my arms around his neck as he once again pushed me up against the wall. His lips and tongue were almost frantic when they found mine, apparently we had completely skipped foreplay and moved straight into…oh god.

He ground his body against mine and for the first time I felt entirely how much he wanted me, his want was currently pressing against my lower abdomen.

"So much for control" I said through his bruisingly rough kisses, not that I was complaining.

"I have control…" He responded pulling his face back from mine, his eyes alit with yearning. His lips moved down my cheek and to the indent of my collar bone where he placed a single kiss, "It's taking all of my self control not to just take you right now," his hot breath tickled my skin.

While his mouth played with my neck, causing my heart to beat heavily against my ribcage seeking an out, his hands moved to my back.

And click.

I felt the pink laced bra loosen around my chest. He pressed his body further into mine, making me once again feel his supposed 'control' as his hands reached up and pulled my bra straps down my shoulders and it seemed like he was doing it in slow motion.

My body was panting with anticipation, it was embarrassing really but I couldn't care less.

"Stop teasing," I moaned, closing my eyes and tilting my neck back. I felt the lace leave my body completely and decided to keep my eyes closed. I wasn't naturally a self conscious person but having someone other than you stare at your breasts was different.

I gasped as a warm, wet mouth covered my right nipple and delicately sucked on it. I kept my eyes closed tightly and found my body reacting without thought; my hips ground against him and my legs tightening around his waist. His tongue was across my nipple as he moaned my name, 'Roza'. The vibration of his voiced tickled my skin and my mouth opened and formed a perfect O shape.

His hands were pressed against the wall, giving him support. I decided he was strong enough to hold us both upright with one hand, so I took his right hand and guided it down my naked chest, past his busy face and down to my French knickers. Only this time he wasn't going to be tracing any patterns. Guiding his hand under the thin fabric, I opened my eyes and looked down at him as he pulled his mouth from my overworked nipple.

As he was about to find out, teasing was a two way street.


	4. His Touch Sets My Skin on Fire

Teasing as it turned out wasn't a two way street. It was a one way street, named after the man whose fingertips were rubbing small, light circles around my lower abdomen. He was so close to touching me in all the right places but he was holding back and I was sure it wasn't because he wanted to because his breaths were coming in fast and ragged against the indent of my collar bone. He was holding back because he was teasing me.

"Please..." I begged as my eyes closed as I pushed myself further up against the wall, taking in a deep breath of satisfaction. My teeth bit down on my lower lip as he continued to stroke circles around the soft of my skin, closing in on where I wanted his hand to be but never actually making a pit stop there. "Dimitri.." His name was swallowed by his lips which attacked mine. His kisses were rough, heady and very much needing. His kisses were involuntarily wiping the thoughts from my head, rendering me speechless and unable to think of my next move.

I pulled my arms away from the wall and wrapped them around his strong muscular neck, pulling myself deeper into the kisses. In turn he pulled my body from the wall and cupped my ass as he moved backwards, towards his bed. Oh god... I thought as his lips moved to my neck. His lips were setting my body on fire, causing the butterflies inside of my stomach to go crazy and for my exotic french underwear to moisten with anticipation.

He threw my body down onto his bed with some force that woke me up, kicking whatever alcohol was inside of my body... out. The look on his face made my stomach do a flip, it reminded me of when we had been alone in his room together the last time. Dimitri and I had been under a curse that night and he had regarded me with such passion and his eyes were full of want and need. It was the same glint in his eyes now, only it seemed as though they were somehow intensified.

Dimitri covered my body with his, his hips pressing down against mine. He leaned on his right arm as his left hand ran through my darkened curls as he kissed me again. My body acted out of instinct. My hips extended upwards and my legs spread, wrapping themselves around his waist causing friction between us. I rocked abdomen down and up against him, squeezing tighter as I felt his hard on grow tighter against me. He growled against my lips.

Okay, apparently I could tease a little too. A wicked grin touched my lips as I continued the motion with my hips, riding him from underneath him. His growl turned louder and became more pronounced. "Rose..." His tone was warning and daring at the same time.

I leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck once more and planted a long, sensual kiss on his lips. My tongue slipping out to taste the perfection of him. "Do you want me?" I asked, pulling back to look into his dark, lust covered eyes. It was crystal clear that he did, but I wanted him to say it. I wanted to hear the words come from his mouth.

"I want you." His russian accent was very much evident as it usually was when his emotions got the better of him. "I want you.." He whispered against my ear, tickling me with his voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I took his free hand and led his movements. His fingers brushed my chest and circled my breast, his fingertips playing over my excited nipples. I watched his facial expressions, the way his tongue darted out over his lips when the tips of his fingers played with my nipples. The look and the desire on his face were almost enough to push me over the edge.

I lowered my hips from his, a part of me aching from the lack of bodily contact. "Because I want you... I want all of you." I said as his eyes met mine. My hand guided his back down to my pretty hip hugging, laced french underwear. Only this time I didn't have to guide his hand. He took over, his strong hand pulling the light fabric down my legs. He pulled back for the briefest of moments, his eyes never leaving mine as he pulled the last piece of material that had been covering my modesty off of my legs.

My breath quickened as he moved closer to me, his hand going back to where he had been rubbing circles into my skin moments earlier. His face moved against the my neck and he planted soft, erotic kisses there.

"Are you sure your ready?" He asked, tentatively.

Words didn't and wouldn't come to my mouth so instead I settled for a simple head nod which would hopefully that along with the desire in my eyes would put across how ready I was for him.

His fingertips inched forward and I braced myself for a long night. Apparently he was the master of teasing, making a girl long for him. Instead, I should have braced myself for the warmth his fingers provided.

He slipped his middle finger inside of me and his index finger gently rubbed my entrance.

"Oh god.." I half whispered, half moaned into the night air as it was his turn to watch me. His eyes were focused on my face, a smirk playing at his lips. He was enjoying my reaction to his touch... his warm, experienced touch. I officially had no control over my mind or my body which was tensing up from his touch, the way his finger... fingers moved inside of me.

He was too busy being enthralled by whatever facial expressions he was causing me to show that he didnt notice when my hand slid down his chest. His fingers halted working their magic inside of me as I brushed my own fingertips against the hard on pointing out through his boxer shorts. "Are you sure your ready?" I grinned, asking his own question back to him.


	5. Kiss Me Here Touch Me There

I slowly pulled myself away from his touch and smirked as I pulled myself up on the bed, crawling onto my knees so that I could be almost level with him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull his body closer to meet mine, kissing him deeply, almost manically as I crave his touch, his lips... him. My lips act as the perfection distraction from his titillating mission of torturing me with foreplay as my hand slips under the waistband of his boxers and inside. I feel his hands on the side of my face as I pull back to run my tongue along his lips, tasting him.

"Rose..." Dimitri growls as my fingers grip around his hard cock and I begin to stroke him slowly. He growls again as I feel some precum begin to slide down his shaft, wetting my fingers so the friction of my hand on his cock lessens. I bite my lip as the nerves begin to climb inside of me, unsure that I'm doing this right.. I close my eyes and pull my lips back to his mouth, kissing him deeply allowing my instincts to take over.

Less thinking, Rose... I chide myself. My fingers work around his member, working the bead of precum that sprouted from his excitement. Slowly, gently my finger work his wetness along the tip of his cock. My fingers quickly rearrange around his member as I increase the pace, kissing him harder and passionately. I feel his excitement making its way down, over my fingers making his shaft wet.

My body pulls back and Dimitri opens his eyes, his dark intoxicated gaze meeting mine. He removes himself from my touch and gets up off of the bed. I moved myself across the bed, throwing my legs over the side as I sit closer to the edge of the bed. My hands reach out and meet his strong, muscular thighs. "I haven't..." I look up and once again meet his gaze, "I don't know if I'm doing this right..." I say, my voice show casing my complete and utter vulnerability. My hands stop as they reach the bottom of his boxer shorts, and I bite my lip keeping his gaze as I pull them down over his hardness and down his legs until I hear them hit floor. I can't work up the courage to look... I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

His warm hands reach down and stroke the side of my face, down the sides of my neck and over my shoulders. "Lie down..." His voice his warm and rough, so god damn arousing.

I keep my eyes closed as I push my body back down on the bed, turning on my side facing him still. I feel the bed move as he moves onto the bed and a small grin plays at my lips as the bed creaks with his movements. "What are you -" My words are lost when his warm hands reach up and strokes the inside of my thighs before separating them flat against the bed so I'm completely open to him. "Dimitri..." His name is nothing but a whisper on my lips.

"I want to taste you, Rosa.." Is all he says before his tongue finds its way to the wetness he's caused by his torturous foreplay.

"Oh god..." I cry out in a strangled moan as my body arches upwards and I feel my chest heave with his touch. His tongue works its way gingerly and too fricken slowly around my clitoris. I feel his lips pull together as he plants a kiss at the top of my clit, causing my body to react by convulsing ever so slightly my pelvis lifting itself up and off of the bed to meet his touch. I feel his moan more than I hear it as it tickles my clitoris as his tongue lapped, making me ever wetter than before.

"Dimitri... stop" I cry out, unsure of whether I can actually take anymore of this blissful torture. I look down as he pulls his head up to meet my gaze. "Stop... god.." I bite my bottom lip as I push my head back down against the bed and close my eyes, taking a deep breath while I can. "I want to feel you..." I whisper into the darkened room, "I want you inside of me.." I beg with a breathless whisper.

I hear him growl in the darkness as his moves. I watch as he moves himself up onto his knees and crawls above me. As his face reaches mine, he leans down and plants a soft sensual kiss on my lips. He smirks as I taste myself on his lips, feeling his hardness brush against the entrance of my clit.

"Turning you on?" I ask playfully as my hand reaches down and gently strokes the outline of his cock before I move past him and reach down rubbing my middle finger against my wet clitoris I moan as I apply more pressure to myself before my index and middle finger slip inside of me.

He bites his lip and shakes his head at me as he leans down and plants another kiss on my lips, cupping my head as I arch back on the bed, lifting my pelvis up to meet his hardness. I move my hips ever so slightly allowing the tip of his cock to barely touch my wetness. "Fuck.. Rosa.." He growls and I see from the corner of my eye the muscles on his biceps tighten as he works hard at keeping himself in the same position.

I lick my lips and grin. He's fighting the urge for control, he wants to bury himself deep inside of me.. but he's unsure. The new found power goes to my head and I giggle slightly at the realization.

Dimitri looks down at me and as if reading my thoughts sighs loudly and kisses me, before sucking on my bottom lip, pulling on it. "Rose... stop or..."

"Or what?" I asked, daring him to take control as I circulate my pelvis meeting the tip of his cock once more, allowing him to feel me. His eyes turn dark and he growls in my ear.

"Your gonna find out.."


	6. Tasting Something New

His so called threat fell on my deaf ears as I squirmed beneath him, throwing my arms up around his strong, muscular neck and my legs wrapping around the inside of his thighs. It was similar to a move he had taught me during our training sessions together, only then it was supposed to be used in a defensive maneuver instead of an offensive one. With my weight, determination and his surprise I was able to flip us over. My hands moved from his neck and to his hands pinning him them down above his head. "Or you'll find out..."

I leaned down over him, pulled my long luscious long to one side and planted a soft, sensual kiss on his lips. My teeth nipped at his bottom lip causing him to buckle beneath me ever so slightly, his hands trying to break free from my grasp to gain control once again. And he could have, if determined. He was stronger than I and a hell of a lot more experienced but a part of him was enjoying the new sensation of being the submissive one because as guardians we're trained to take control.

Moving myself lower down on his body, I press my body closer into his leaving a trail of wetness from my pussy allowing him to feel the extent of his effect on me. With his hardened cock just below me, I take ahold of him and slide his shaft along my pussy, wetting it at a tantalizing slow speed that almost makes me want to just feel in deep inside of me. But I don't. He teased me and now it was time to return the favour.

"Mmmm Rosa" Dimitri moans out my name with his eyes intent on watching me, his bottom lip trapped under his teeth just another example of him fighting his desire, his need to be in control. "Don't stop..." His russian accent very pronounced as his eyes continue to study me.

I run my hand up and down his shaft several times while pressing and rubbing him along side my pussy. As my hand reaches the top of his shaft, my grips tightens slightly as I press the tip of his cock against my clit, slowly massaging it against me.. My eyes close as I struggle to maintain my breathing but a strangled animal like moan escapes my lips as I feel myself moistening more with each touch. "Dimitri..." I feel my body about to convulse with pleasure, so I pull back not wanting to have that release just yet, wanting to wait.

"Its ok, Rose. I want you too" He says in response. Typical, I sigh to quietly to myself. There was no way I was going to cum before him, I may have been inexperienced and not sure exactly what step to take next but I was still Rose Hathaway, little miss stubborn. Moving further down the bed, I crawl between his open spread legs and kneel as I caress his thighs with my wet fingertips. Slowly making my their way up the inside of his leg, I lean forward, my hair falling around my face dangling along side his hard cock. I look up quickly to catch his gaze and a smirk touches my lips as I see the want and desire fogged over in his eyes. Yes, now it was my time to tease. "I want to taste you," I say reiterating his previous words to me and with that I move my head closer to his body, lightly grazing his shaft with my lips as I tease, bringing them across his shaft, hiding behind my dangling hair.

My hands slide down his thighs as I pull my head back and allow myself to look at the tip of his cock, noticing a glimmer of shine on the tip. I bite my lip as my hands trails back up his thigh, tickling him as my hands reach his balls. I wrapped my forefinger around his cock with my thumb at the base of his shaft. I press lightly as I pull my hand up his shaft, watching in amazement as the glimmer of wetness at the tip turns into a bead of precum. I continue running my hand up and down his shaft, building to the point where the bead trickles down his shaft, my thumb intercepting it as it slides down.

Pushing the precum back up to the head, I feel his body move under my touch and listen as he catches his breath. A good sign, I tell myself as inexperienced as I am. My thumb circles the tip of his cock, letting the precum fall back his tip. My lips part-ten as I bring myself closer, staring in wonder. I glance back up at Dimitri and catch him looking down at me with such anticipation that cause my heart to race. My right hand slides up his pelvis and over his toned abs, my eyes never leaving his. As my hand slides back down, my eyes take him all in before me.

Lightly I bring the tip of his erection to my bottom lip, allowing his precum to wet my bottom lip. My tongue reaches out to explore the ridge of where the head of his cock meets his shaft. My tongue laps it up before turning into a sucking kiss which causes him to grip the side of the bed with his hands. My mouth encloses the tip of his cock while my hand wraps around the base of his shaft and somehow I find a rhythm of taking him inside of my mouth and stroking his cock with my hand, pulling him further inside of my mouth.

I pull my head back for a moment wanting to be able to completely gauge his response with my own eyes. With one fluid motion he sits up in the bed reaches across to me, hands on my hips and lifts me off of the bed pulling my body closer to him. His eyes are dark and drunk with desire so much so that my heart skips a beat, his expression almost wild. "Enough foreplay... I need to be inside you, Roza"

And with that I brace myself for whats to come.


	7. Craving You

A cool breeze blows through the open window, the cold wind caressing what feels like an extremely over heated body. I shiver slightly but its not from the cold, its from the anticipation, waiting for him to take me completely. I look over to the open window as rain starts to sprinkle against the glass and trickling inside with thunder rolling in the distance. Dimitri takes the opportunity of my distraction to pull my long raven colored locks away, exposing my neck. Turning in time to catch him as he kisses my earlobe following it up with a trail of kisses down the side of my neck. I feel my chest heave as I take in a deep breath and for a moment I find myself almost wishing that his teeth could penetrate my skin, that he could could give me a vampire's kiss but his lips, his touch is more intoxicating than any bite.

Closing my eyes, a smile spreads across my face as I take in his touch. I chew on my bottom lip as as he kisses my jaw ever so slowly and lightly. Leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw, I can help but moan from pleasure. "Don't stop," I find myself begging, craving his touch more and more.

"I love kissing you.." Dimitri breathes against my skin in between what feels like strategically placed kisses, everywhere but where I truly want his lips; on mine. His hands slide up the side of my body, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. He cups my face and I open my eyes to find myself staring directly into his soul.

Slowly I bring my head to his, lightly resting my forehead against his, our noses touching, giving him eskimo kisses. I lift my hands from my side and throw my arms around his sturdy neck pulling his body into mine forcefully. I tilt my head up and so I make contact with his lips, kissing him deeply. Our tongues battle for control, playing. It feels like we haven't seen, or touched each other in months.

Pulling myself against him, our chests press against one another. Warming myself with his body, warming my lips with his, I suck his lip in my mouth letting go only to slide my tongue along his bottom lip down to his jaw and up to his ear. Breathing heavily into his ear, I kiss the indent where his neck meets his ear. He can't help but moan and melt as I reciprocate his earlier advances. Wanting to explore every physical aspect of his body, I feel my emotions racing away beneath my skin. His hands rest on my outer thighs as I straddle his body.

"Stop teasing me," I frown although not meaning it. "I can't take much more." I admit honestly. One minute we're moving too slow and the next we're full steam ahead and then he puts the brakes on to slow us down again, constantly changing the pace like an expert tease. The rain pelting outside his window as we passionately, contently, willingly touch, taste and feel our way to complete and utter bliss.

As a clap of thunder breaks, Dimitri pulls me closer spreading my legs so that our groins are almost touching. I feel the tip of his cock grazing against my pussy, my body slightly convulses from the meeting of the two. His hands move down my body and rest on the curves of my hips, his eyes never leaving mine, watching my every reaction. I feel his pre cum dripping down along my pussy as he takes one of his hands and moves it between us, rubbing his shaft along my pussy.

I close my eyes, needing, seeking, wanting the comfort of him. Always wanting more, wanting all of him. I slide one of my hands down and allow my fingers to gently graze the top of his hand before I guide him, pushing and pulling his cock harder against me. He moves his hands back to my sides, as I gyrate my pussy against his shaft, feeling the wetness grow with every stroke. Finally I push myself down so that my pussy lips wrap around his shaft, the wetness sliding all around.

"Dimitri..." I moan lightly, unable to control myself from sounding like a pathetic needy girl but in the end, thats what I am. I arch my back, pressing his shaft and the tip of his cock harder against me as my body once again convulses only this time I feel myself quiver over him, cumming on him.

Dimitri holds me as I ride the wave of pure ecstasy, unable to stop myself. As I slowly start to ready myself I feel his tongue dart out and lick around my nipple, his lips encircling as he gives it a slight tug with his teeth which is enough to take me to the finish line. His mouth moves quickly from my nipple and I feel his hot breath against my ear. "I want to cum inside of you, _Roza_"

I swallow the trapped air inside of my throat, feeling the butterflies do crazy somersaults at hearing his desires. His hard, throbbing wet cock is pressed against my entrance. Nodding, I slowly guide him inside of me, glancing down and then back up at him. Pushing my hips down on him, I let out a very audible moan as I slide him inside of me.

Dimitri takes over as I lean over his body, my mouth breathing against his neck as I feel him penetrate me. He thrusts himself inside of me and my hands reached down to rest on the side of his hips, pulling him in with every thrust, harder and harder.

"Oh god.." I cry out as the pace increases and the thrusts become harder with passion, need and want. "Don't stop.." I beg against his skin, I feel him throb more inside of me. I can feel his body begin to tense. I bite down on his neck and he pushes himself deep inside of me. "Cum in me.."

My words push him over the edge and his pants turn to a long moan, "Roza..." He calls out as he cums inside of me, his hands tightening on my hips holding me on top of him. After a minute his body relaxes and he pulls me down on top of him on the bed. Our sweaty bodies still touching, still needing one another.

I can't help myself. I want it again and again ... and again. I would always want him. I wrap my arms around him and relax my body into his, hugging tightly. "I want to do that again.." I giggle into his chest.


End file.
